


The Miracle

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: AU, Adoption, Disillusioned Link, Gen, Good Ganondorf, Racism, Racist Rants, Salesman’s Apprentice Link, Smash Bros invites, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, The King of Hyrule is a racist bastard, traumatized link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Or, King Daltus has a Fuckin’ Heart Attack.A quick companion piece to The Ultimate Rescue.Not everyone is happy that the Gerudo have been spared...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	The Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. I’m trying to write more, sorry. First posted fic of 2020 though.

“What do you mean, GONE!?”

The voice of King Daltus IV of Hyrule echoed through the castle, reverberating into the courtyard where Princess Zelda sat visiting with a friend— Link. Both children turned curiously toward the window into the throne room, and in silent agreement they moved into position to do some spying.

“I… I mean just that, Your Majesty. The prisoners at the Arbiter’s Grounds are GONE.”

Link’s heart skipped a beat. He had befriended the Gerudo in the dark future. They had welcomed him when Hyrule would not. And during his time in Termina, he had learned the truth of the Cycle from the Happy Mask Salesman...

“THE PLACE WAS WARDED! HOW DID THE SCHEMING BASTARD ESCAPE!?”

“R-reports have been made of a man in white, Your Majesty. The guards don’t know how he rendered them unconscious, b-but—“

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE SORCEROUS,THIEVING SCUM OF THE EARTH ARE FREE TO RUN ABOUT PLOTTING THE DESTRUCTION OF MYSELF AND THIS BLESSED KINGDOM AS THEY PLEASE!?”

Risking a glance through the window, Link could see that the king’s face was quickly approaching the color of his robes. He’d never imagined the grandfatherly King Daltus capable of this kind of rage. Then again, he was much, much more naive when they had been introduced. And he hadn’t thought him capable of genocide, either. Really, the only thing that brought him back to the castle was Zelda. Though her father was downright racist, the young princess’s heart had always been in the right place. Even now, she looked horrified at her father’s true colors showing.

“TRACK THEM DOWN! KILL WHO YOU CANNOT CAPTURE!”

“Y-your Majesty—“

“I SHOULD HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS FOR THIS! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! A THOUSAND PRISONERS DON’T JUST VANISH INTO THIN AIR!”

~~~

Rumors were beginning to spread. The Miracle at Saqaar, the sympathizers called it. Only amongst themselves, of course. It was taboo not only to refer to the Arbiter’s Grounds by its original name as a sacred Gerudo burial ground, but also to describe the sparing of the prisoners’ lives as anything other than disaster, let alone a miracle.

And yet to Link, that was exactly what it was. It had been almost a year since the Miracle. Link was almost fifteen now, and the King of Hyrule was still beside himself. He insisted that the Gerudo must be trying to undermine him. Not even the letter that mysteriously arrived at the castle detailing what truly happened that night and why could convince him otherwise.

All of Link’s desire to become a knight was gone. Instead, he’d gladly become the Happy Mask Salesman’s apprentice. The little mage was family to him.

And then one night, out of the blue, the Salesman told him everything.

The man in white was a friend of his, by the name of Dexter Timaeus. He and Sinister, his twin brother, had intervened when gods would not. 

It was not the only good news he received— within days, Link had gotten a wax-sealed envelope bearing a strange circular logo with intersecting lines.

It was time to formally apologize to Ganondorf.


End file.
